<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Ultimate lucky student by Latvian4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512204">My Ultimate lucky student</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latvian4ever/pseuds/Latvian4ever'>Latvian4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chiaki is great, Im bad at short stories so here I am, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, This is kinda Chiaki/Hajime in chapter 2, This is my first work ever lol, nagito is kind of an asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latvian4ever/pseuds/Latvian4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda is a strange guy, but that doesn't stop Hinata from wanting to know him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The ultimate lucky student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanna let you know, this is my first fic ever as you can tell by the text. I hope you like reading these as much as I like whriting them.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata is lucky to have a friend so nice that she intreduces Hinata with some of the ultimates</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My native language isn't English so please forgive me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was sitting in his dorm while Nanami was playing her console. It was just the usual. Nanami wasn’t making much noise besides the time-to-time annoyance when something didn’t go as intended, so it was easy for Hinata to study. He had an upcoming test in math, so he studied pretty hard, despite being smart. Hinata didn’t plan on studying long, It was Saturday after all.<br/>
After studying Hinata planned to go to a new gaming themed café with Nanami, who had been begging him for the past week to go there with him. At least that’s how Hinata remembered it.<br/>
After just a few minutes- in witch Hinata completed 6 tasks- Hinata closed his textbook and slid it back in his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go Chiaki!” Hinata said to Nanami who was still trying to beat the ‘extreme boss’.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” Nanami said while her eyes were still on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>As Nanami and Hinata exited the dorm, Hinata locked it, and put the key back in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna play that game the whole way to there, Chiaki?” Hinata asked in a weird voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to beat the extreme boss, Hajime!” Chiaki said to Hinata who looked kind of offended.</p><p> </p><p>“So… What’s so special about this ‘Gamer themed café’?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the ‘Gaming themed café’ and what’s special about it is that I am the inspiration of that cafe.” Nanami said in a calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me? If you’d have told me you wouldn’t have had to beg me to come with you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t beg you, you were the one asking me if I could take you there and try to get everything for free since I’m the Ultimate Gamer. ” There was a silence for a moment when Hinata started.</p><p> </p><p>“… Anyway, did you beat the boss?” He couldn’t hide the embarrassment and awkwardness in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m actually way past him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t congratulate me, I’m not even close to the end, but thanks anyway.” Nanami said pulling the console even closer to her face as it was before.</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>~OK, Miss gamer. I won’t disturb your Ultimate greatness!~</p><p> </p><p>Before they knew they were there It felt like a 30-minute walk, when in reality it was a 24 minute walk. Probably caz they had to run for 3 minutes trying to catch a taxi.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” Chiaki almost yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, finally we’re here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t talking about that!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata asked a little embarrassed “Well what did you talk about, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“The game, I finished It”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Hinata was visibly red.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go tomato!” Chiaki said teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>They entered the cafe. It was pretty big. The cafe really had that Chiaki vibe to it. It had pink walls, with a bunch of posters on them, the floor was made out of wood, the wood pale white, the counter was filled with what looked like game characters.</p><p> </p><p>“How is this your themed?” Hinata was curious to know.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at the table, Hajime!” Chiaki said while making her way to the nearest table.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of that table, there was a mini Chiaki figure made out of wood. Hinata glanced at the table somewhat next to them. What he saw was a mini TV.  </p><p> </p><p>Wow, they really did want to entertain and satisfy their costumers. Hinata thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s up with the TV's?” Hinata finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they’re there to entertain costumers, so that they could watch my gaming, I think.” Chiaki said trying to recall something.</p><p> </p><p>“So… Is there a barista or?”</p><p> </p><p>“ Oh, this is only the “demo” of the café so there aren’t really workers here yet.” Chiaki said putting her attention back to the console.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said you finished the game?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think I don’t have a lot more games Hajime? I’m a gamer silly!”</p><p> </p><p>“So what now?” Hajime said before letting out a long sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“We spent the rest of the day peeking around and things like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, then I will go to the back. Bye for now!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was very disappointed. He really wanted that free stuff.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was the next morning. Or so Hinata thought. He woke up to Nanami screaming happily like a little girl getting the toy she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime, wake up!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I’m already awake! Nobody would be able to sleep if you screamed like a lunatic right above them!</p><p> </p><p>That’s when he realized. She was sitting on him. Particularly his legs. Normally, he would have died from embarrassed, but Nanami isn’t the type to sit on teenage boys just to be freaky.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get dressed and come outside! Lock the door too!” With that Nanami left Hinata dorm happily jumping forward.</p><p> </p><p>~OK? I’ll just find my clothes and change…~</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Hinata locked his dorm Nanami grabbed his hand and dragged Hinata to the little cafe they had examined earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, Chiaki! Explain what the hell are we doing here so early?!” Hinata tried his best to sound polite, but also demanding.</p><p> </p><p>“Just trust me.” Nanami said with a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Nanami opened the cafe with a key she apparently had lying in her pocket. She is dragging Hinata to the detection of the table Nanami was sitting on the day they entered this cafe for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“I found this out a few minutes ago!” Nanami said as her eyes were sparkling like tiny diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>Nanami touch something under the table and the TV suddenly switched to a brand-new console. Hinata recognized, that the console is supposed to be “very exclusive” as Nanami had told him.</p><p> </p><p>“And when I take the console…” Nanami said while taking the console. It immediately lit up and suddenly Nanami appeared on the screen. “Congratulations on finding the Easter egg! I’m Chiaki Nanami, the ultimate gamer. I want to remind you that this is a demo of our game so this might have a few bugs, but try to enjoy!”</p><p> </p><p>Than there was a text on the screen, no voice this time. The text read:“ It was a nice day. Perfect for going to a cafe.”</p><p> </p><p>“OK. Chiaki. Can you like… explain what exactly this game is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh… you really don’t understand do you, Hajime?”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a dating game. Well a hang out game that I don’t even remember taking part in.” Nanami said with a very confused look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even remember taking part in it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Actually… I do remember when the headmaster Kirigiri asked me to voice act some lines that I heard just now. And that was a year ago.” Nanami continued as calmly as ever.</p><p> </p><p>“So they made a game without you even knowing?... Isn’t that like… illegal?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is” Nanami started “unless…”</p><p> </p><p>“Unless?” Hinata put on his confused look once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Forget it! Do you want to watch how I play this game?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure if I don’t fall asleep…”</p><p> </p><p>Nanami let out a deep sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I’m not an ultimate I need sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Hinata woke up; this time by the alarm not Nanami; and turned off his alarm cause of lack of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>How does Chiaki do this? She’s out there playing games 24/7 and I’m here whining about the need of waking up.</p><p> </p><p>It was Sunday. Usually Hinata would have studied in the evening, but he really just wanted it to be over with.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his textbook with desire to read it from cover to cover. As he dragged his finger along, he read the examples and tried to memorize them.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Hadn't past even 3 minutes when suddenly the door to his dorm started to clatter. The person behind the door was unlocking it. That’s when Hinata knew. It was Nanami. Hinata had given her a key in case of an emergency. That’s also how she got in earlier in the night.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Nanami started "I was cheking if you were home."</p><p> </p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" Hinata was visably confused.</p><p> </p><p>"You're supposed eat when you wake up. Didn't you know that Hajime?"</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways." Nanami was coming closer to Hinata "Come with me!"</p><p> </p><p>Nanami grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged him up from the squeaky chair he had been sitting on, sence he started studying.</p><p> </p><p>"But I hav-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shhhh..." Nanami draged him out of the door with extreme expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll lock the door, sence I still have the key in my hand!" Nanami proposed.</p><p> </p><p>"OK, than." Hinata mumbled. "Where are we going?"</p><p> </p><p>"To eat of course!" Nanami put the key away in her pocket with a small smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Chiaki, there's no need to go out. We can just eat inside. I like eating toast better anyway!"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't get it! I have a surprise for you!" Nanami said still smiling, however Hinata was definitely not smiling, it was more of a weird eye gesture that a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh. Fine."</p><p> </p><p>Nanami dragged Hinata all the way to the small cafe that was aperently, Nanami themed.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! First you drag me out in the middle of the night. Then you drag me here once again with absolutely no words about where we're going!" Hinata was starting to rage.</p><p> </p><p>"Relax, Hajime. Calm down. Just go in. You'll be thankful. Maybe."</p><p> </p><p>~Maybe? That doesn't help at all!~</p><p> </p><p>Hinata opened the door to the cafe and slowly made his way inside. What he saw shocked him. He wasn't thankful at all, in fact he felt like this was a coincidence and that Nanami had ment to show him something else.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Hajime, are you thankful yet?" Nanami's words confirmed, that what he had seen was not a coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>~They were the ultimates! The ultimate students of class --- A.K.A. Nanami's classmates.~</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Here he is!" Nanami yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there Hinata-kun!" A nice looking girl said.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure it's him Chiaki? I mean he looks kinda..." A very strong looking girl continued.</p><p> </p><p>What is she about to say? Am I getting roasted today?</p><p> </p><p>"Th-thats your cl-class, right, Chiaki?" Hinata was still surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! That's the surprise! They wanted to know why I haven't been spending a lot of time in the main course building, so I told them." Nanami smiled. " They wanted to see you in person!"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was still surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Am I dreaming? This can't be real! Hinata thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway. They're here, all twelve of them!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!... Isn't your class the total of fifteen students?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah, it's just that I didn't count myself and Byakuya!"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty sure that's fourteen..."</p><p> </p><p>"And Komaeda!" A short but threatening guy spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Nagito Komaeda?" Hinata asked curious. He had heard people from the reserve course talk about Komaeda.</p><p> </p><p>"... Yeah." Nanami answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are they not here?'</p><p> </p><p>"Byakuya isn't interested in 'making friends' and Nagito didn't want to meet you. It's not like somebody invited him." A very short guy; who looked like a chef; said.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not.?"</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"OK. So Chiaki are you gonna help me introduce with everybody or..."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was laying on his bed. He had just came home from the cafe. Nanami and him had separated to go to their dorms.</p><p> </p><p>~It really wasn't a dream. I met them. They met me. The ultimates and me? The ultimates and me.~</p><p> </p><p>Chiaki Nanami- The ultimate gamer<br/>
Sonia Nevermind- The ultimate Princess<br/>
Fujuhinko Kizuryu- The ultimate yakuza<br/>
Akane Owari- The ultimate gymnast<br/>
Gundam Tanaka- The ultimate breeder<br/>
Nekumaru Nedai- The ultimate team manager<br/>
Ibuki Mioda- The ultimate musician<br/>
Mikan Tsumiki- The ultimate nurse<br/>
Kazuichi Souda- The ultimate mechanic<br/>
Mahiru Koizumi-The ultimate photographer<br/>
Hiyoko Suzuku - The ultimate traditional dancer<br/>
Terutru Hanamura-The ultimate cook</p><p> </p><p>~I've met them all. Almost them all. Byakuya Togami and Nagito Komaeda.<br/>
I wonder what's their talent.<br/>
They must be very lucky to not meet me...~</p><p> </p><p>At that, Hinata slowly began closing his eyes and resting.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>RIIIIIIIINNNNNG! RINNNNGGGG!<br/>
It was the alarm clock on Hinata's phone. It ment it was Monday.<br/>
~It ment it was Monday. It ment it was Monday?! I forgot to study!! Fuck! Why? Why am I so fricking dumb?~</p><p>But it was not the time to think that. Hinata had to dress as quickly as possible make breakfast and study, at least a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>As he grabbed his pants and rushingly pushed his legs in to them, he tried to figure out how many time he has untill the class starts.</p><p> </p><p>~20 minutes. Not that bad, mabye I shouldn't panic so much. I have time. He thought to himself while putting on his shirt.~</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Extrecise 1<br/>
Find the x</p><p> </p><p>~That's easy!~ Hinata thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>After he was about half done, his mind wandered so far that it had reached this question: ~Why don't I try to make friends with Byakuya or Nagito? C'mon Hajime it is not the time to think about this. Get. It. Together.~</p><p> </p><p>By the time he was done had past only 20 minutes. Hinata really was smart. He'd finished 25 tasks within 20 minutes. Even with his mind fantasising about great social skills.</p><p> </p><p>He finished the test.<br/>
~I HAVE to get a good grade!~</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's classes had ended. He decided to go to the library, sence it was quiet there and he wanted to really think about the question he had asked himself earlyer.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down on a chair furthest from the library entrance, thinking it would help him to concentrate.</p><p> </p><p>Do I want to meet Byakuya and Nagito? Hinata asked himself. Do they want to meet me?</p><p> </p><p>Completely shut down from the outside world Hinata almost didn't notice a raspy, sweet voice speaking " Ehem. Hello! Can you... move? It's just that I usually sit here an-"</p><p> </p><p>Whitout letting the other person finish the sentence Hinata started " Sure. I'm sorry. I just don't come here often and all. Heh..."</p><p> </p><p>The person he was talking to was pale, white haired and he had faded gray eyes. The boy was about the same height as Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata grabbed his backpack, than the boy started "It's okay. You're from the reserve course after all."</p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata turned around to confront the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"You are expected to fail. That is."</p><p> </p><p>~Expected to fail? Who does he think he is?<br/>
These main course students! Think they rule the world!~</p><p> </p><p>"You don't look so elite yourself!" Hinata said trying to fight back.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever. You have no right to comment, I'm in the main course." The boy spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like I'd even want to talk to you! You're just like the other ultimates; Immature and annoying." Hinata turned back around and walked away in the direction of the library exit.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you are!" Some voice stopped him not too far from the boy. "I was looking for you! What ar-" Nanami suddenly stopped talking. "Hey! You weren't talking to Nagito were you?" She wispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Nagito?" That's when he realized. The boy that he was arguing with was Nagito Komaeda.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god. I didn't know he was Nagito." Hinata wispered back. " Well yeah... I talked to him... more like... argued."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. About?" Nanami asked not too loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"He called me a reserve course!"</p><p> </p><p>"He wasn't lying."</p><p> </p><p>"..." That somehow hurt Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>"Look. Don't talk to him. He's crazy! He'll sacrifice you for hope." Nanami warned Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>"He was pretty mean. I don't think he'll kill me for 'hope' tho."</p><p> </p><p>"You'd be surprised..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So what's his talent?" Hinata asked Nanami while laying on his bed in his dorm.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Komaeda. What's he's super highschool level?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, he's the ultimate lucky student."</p><p> </p><p>~The ultimate lucky student? He didn't seem very lucky meeting me back in the library.<br/>
Actually I didn't seem so lucky meeting him in the library. Why is he so mean? Did he like that spot so much? I mean, no need to kill me with words for a seat...~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata tries to talk with Komaeda, but he fails. But Nanami has a suprise for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next week, Hinata couldn't get the situation in the library out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>*Was Nagito like that this one time? ... Or is he just an asshole In general? God. I'm thinking about him again! Focus Hajime!*</p><p> </p><p>He would get thoughts of Komaeda in the wierdest places and times; In he's dorm at 2:00 AM, the cafeteria, during an exam. One time he even thought of Komaeda in a bathroom. The thoughts weren't anything sexual, at least that's what Hinata told himself.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Finally, It was Friday! Hinata could finally rest. After his class of course.</p><p> </p><p>Just one more class Hajime. One more...</p><p> </p><p>Hinata entered the class titled 'Biology class'.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>*Im free!*</p><p> </p><p>Hinata exited the biology class very excited.</p><p> </p><p>As he passed the library, he saw Komaeda heading to his usual seat.</p><p> </p><p>*What if I follow him... Just to clear up if he's mean to everyone. Yeah... Not that I'm genuinely interested in seeing him. God. Why did I even think that? I'm an idiot. C'mon Hajime go back to your dorm!*</p><p> </p><p>With that Hinata walked back to his dorm.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It hadn't past 10 minutes and Hinata had a will to go to the library. Not to watch Komaeda or anything, just to do homework.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata left his dorm grabbing a random textbook, then fastly waking towards the library.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped right in front of the library door.</p><p> </p><p>*He isn't there... Nagito isn't there…*</p><p> </p><p>Awkwardly Hinata moved forward to a seat not too close, not too far where Komaeda was supposed to sit.</p><p> </p><p>*Why isn't he here. I thought- I thought... Ugh!*</p><p> </p><p>Hinata let out a deep sigh.</p><p> </p><p>*Why do I feel so devastedted. Oh god. Please don't tell me I want to see Nagito. Like anyone but Nagito. *</p><p>He felt a light tap on his shoulder. </p><p>"Hey, Hajime!"</p><p>*OK, not anyone…*</p><p>"Hey, Kazuichi!"</p><p>*Man, please someone save me!*</p><p>"So. Why did you come here?"</p><p>"Oh. To see you." </p><p>"..." </p><p>"... So… you are dating Chiaki, so I thought mabye you can give me some advice on girls. Sence you got a girl who has no attachment to real boys y'now." Souda said in a demandingly desparete voice.</p><p> </p><p>"...First of all I am not dating Chiaki-"</p><p>"Oh, I ju-"</p><p>"Second, I don't know you're trying to impress, but I highly doubt it will happen with my help."</p><p>*Or anyone's help to be honest.*</p><p>"C'mon there has to be something you can teatch me! What about-" Hinata didn't even bother to listen further, as there was something more important going on.</p><p>*Is that Nagito!? It is! *</p><p>"Ehem! Are you listening?" </p><p>"Sorry, I really need to focus on my tests!" </p><p>"OK, than. It's not like you're much help anyway!" Normally Hinata would insult Souda back, but he didn't even care to listen to Souda's complains. </p><p>*He looks so calm. I wish I was an ultimate, so I could talk to him, without him insulting me.*</p><p>Without even knowing Hinata moved towards Komaeda.</p><p>*Wait! What am I doing? He's gonna insult me! It's too late now! Great! Hajime just great…*</p><p>"H-Hi!... Again…" *What am I doing??*</p><p>"What do you need?" </p><p>"...I-I… fine I don't even know I just wanted to talk to you…" </p><p>*Did I really just-*</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I know I'm just a reserve course student, you don't have to tell me twice, but you look so… lonley."</p><p>"You are right!"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"You are just a reserve course student! Now go away!"</p><p>"C'mon, this is a public library I can stay as long as I want!"</p><p>"You're invading my privacy! Go to a different seat!"</p><p>"..."</p><p>*If he wants me away that much…*</p><p>With that Hinata walked away. Well he wanted to. But. He heard a high pitched voice, probably a girl, the voice was very shy, so it might belong to Chiaki.</p><p>"Hajime! I saw you come in here! What wh-" </p><p>She suddenly stopped talking. She grabbed Hinata and pulled him to the table Hinata was sitting on earlyer.</p><p>"What are you doing!?" Nanami whispered. " You can't talk to him! He's very rude to reserve course students!"</p><p>"I noticed." </p><p>"Didn't I already tell you? Don't talk to him if you want I can talk to him…"</p><p>"Yes! That's a great Idea!" </p><p>"..." </p><p>Nanami stood up and then forced her body to walk.</p><p>*She's talking to him. Now, he's talking to her. Oh… she's walking back*</p><p>"Did it go well?" </p><p>"Not… really." Nanami tried to fix Hinata's mood. "But it's better for you! You won't get sacrificed!" </p><p>"Won't get sacrificed?"</p><p>*She is still talking about that crap?*</p><p>"Let's just go Hajime!"</p><p>Nanami dragged Hinata out of the library, to his dorm.</p><p>***</p><p>Hinata woke up. </p><p>*Was I sleeping?* </p><p>"Hey! Finally you woke up!"</p><p>*Oh god why?*</p><p>It was Kazuichi. </p><p>"You kinda didn't tell me how to talk to Sonia…"</p><p>"You said you didn't need my help!"</p><p>"I said that because you didn't listen to me!!"</p><p>"Oh god. Just be quiet talk to Chiaki. She's a girl she can help!"</p><p>"I'm going to ignore what you said and go to Chiaki, 'cause you won't help me!" </p><p>"That's exactly what I said!"</p><p>Souda didn't even bother to listen. He walked out with a coky smile.</p><p>*Ugh… I have to get up now. *</p><p>Hitata got up, change and walked to the kitchen. </p><p>*I Wonder how Chiaki will dial with Souda. He's hopless.* </p><p>For the next day Hinata wandered in his thoughts. The thoughts were about all of the ultimets, future, Chiaki, sleep, power, Chiaki again and his family; the usual. </p><p>Hinata was able to concentrate troughout the whole test and he felt like it had only past 30 minutes when really all his classes had already ended. </p><p>RIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIING! </p><p>It was Chiaki. </p><p>"Hey, Hajime!" </p><p>"Hello Chiaki!" </p><p>"I have a suprise for you! Oh and don't worry there's not actually gonna be a lot of people there so are you coming?" </p><p>"Sure! Say about how much people are gona be there exactly?" </p><p>"You'll see…" </p><p>*She sounded weird. She usally just shows up in my school waiting in the library, but things change I guess… *</p><p>Hinata exited the halways filled with people who desperatley wanted to be special. </p><p>As he exited the reserve course building, he glanced at the school full of inspiring ultimates . </p><p>*Do I have to go to her dorm…? In THE main course building?*</p><p>Hinata was grateful and happy, but a part of him felt like he couldn't go. He's a loser. </p><p>Hinata got closer to the main course building. Chiaki was waiting him there. </p><p>"Hey, Hajime, you're ready?" </p><p>"For videogames?" </p><p>"Mhm. I got that game you were interested in! " </p><p>They entered Chiaki's fancy looking dorm and Chiaki sat on her bed. </p><p>"I'll give you one of my consoles, is that okay?" </p><p>"Ummmm… Chiaki where's everyone else?" </p><p>"There is no 'everyone else'. I wanted us to play. Together. Alone. Is that okay? " </p><p>"Ofcourse. Just. The way that you phrased it- I- I thougt-" </p><p>"Take my console and lets play. " </p><p>***</p><p>It had passed Hinatas 'bed time', witch meant the reserve corse building was locked. </p><p>"Oh, no, Chiaki! I-I should have noticed. How could I forget!?" </p><p>"It's okay, Hinata, you can sleep with me. It's too late now anyway." </p><p>"Thanks. I guess it is too late now…"</p><p>"... You want to sleep already?" </p><p>"No! I-I just you-o-" </p><p>"Heheh. It's okay Hajime!" </p><p>"Heh…" </p><p>*Why am I such a mess?* </p><p>Hinata continued to play games with Nanami for the next 5 hours. Witch meant they stopped saying 1:00 AM that led to Hinata almost having a panic attack, fortunatley Nanami was there to calm him down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata spends some time with Nanami.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been sitting on this chapter for a while. I wasn't really satisfied with it and I'm still not, but hopefully you still enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hinata awakened, Nanami was still sleeping, tightly squeezing her pillow. </p><p>*I can't wake her up! She's likely tired.* </p><p>Hinata shifted slightly to his left. </p><p>*She's still deeply asleep*</p><p>He swung his legs over the bed. </p><p>*I didn't even bother removing my tie. Must have been exhausted. *</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was scared someone would see him, but Hinata decided to risk it. He exited Nanami's dorm and ran through the hallway. And little did he know he wasn't the only one in the hallway. And of course, he had to run into him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey watch where you're going- Oh It's you…"</p><p> </p><p>*Nagito?! Why now? He's gonna tell everyone!*</p><p> </p><p>"Sleeping with an ultimate just to enter this building! How sad will Nanami be if she knew you were using her… " </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not using her! And I'm not sleeping with her! She- I- we- she likes fictional boys and I'm just-"</p><p> </p><p>"Just a reserve course I know."</p><p> </p><p>"How d-" </p><p> </p><p>"Shhhhh~" </p><p>Komaeda placed his finger on Hinata's lips. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't want me to tell everyone you were here do you Hinata?" </p><p> </p><p>"..." </p><p> </p><p>"That's what I thought. Now run along back to your reserve course friends. Oh, wait. You don't have any."</p><p> </p><p>*That little shit. *</p><p> </p><p>"Nagito-" </p><p> </p><p>"It's Komaeda to you!" </p><p> </p><p>"Komaeda. You can't be mean to me forever. One day you'll have to talk to me without insulting me!" </p><p> </p><p>"We'll see about that…"  Komaeda muttered, turning around. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was in his dorm room, laying on his bed. Slowly surfing through the internet. It wasn't long before Hinata wanted to befriend Komaeda again. </p><p> </p><p>*What is wrong with me? Why can't I accept that he hates me?*</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there was a knock on his door. It was Nanami. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Hajime! I need your help. Can we go to the library? " </p><p> </p><p>"Well I was-" Hinata couldn't even finish his sentence when he was aggressively pulled out of his room. </p><p> </p><p>"Could you be a bit more peaceful Chiaki?" </p><p> </p><p>Chiaki loosened her grip, but now with full force, she was running forward. </p><p> </p><p>They entered the library, Nanami still pulling Hinata's weak little hand. Nanami stopped in front of a table. </p><p> </p><p>"Sit down!" </p><p> </p><p>Hinata did as Nanami said, slowly leaning towards a chair next to the table. </p><p> </p><p>Nanami slowly looked at something behind Hinata. Someone sitting in 'Komaeda's spot'. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata was too anxious to look, so he trusted his mind, telling him it was Komaeda that was catching Nanami's eye. </p><p> </p><p>"You still want to hang out with him?"  A quiet voice across the table spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"..." </p><p> </p><p>"..." </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes." Hinata finally answered. </p><p> </p><p>Then Nanami unexpectedly rose from her chair and started walking towards a place behind Hinata.  </p><p> </p><p>*Oh. My. God. Why did I say yes? Komaeda is going to think I'm some sort of a stalker now. What if he rejects whatever Chiaki says and avoids us? What will I do If Komaeda tells everyone that I'm obsessed? Wha-*</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's anxious thoughts were suddenly stopped by a light tap on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata was ready to punch whoever touched him, but once he saw their face he calmed down. </p><p> </p><p>"So…?" Hinata asked. </p><p>"..."  Nanami's gloomy facial expression told him everything he wanted to know.  "Anyway. So. Hajime do you want to hang out with me then?" Nanami finally spoke. </p><p>"Of course!" </p><p>Hinata quickly forgot about the situation and excitedly walked out of the library, followed by Nanami. </p><p> </p><p>They walked out of the reserve course building. </p><p> </p><p>"I tried to understand where we were going, but I couldn't so where are we going?" </p><p> </p><p>Hinata let out a quiet laugh. "We are going to get Ice cream at your cafe!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Okay!" </p><p> </p><p>Without even noticing they both took the longest route to the cafe. Hinata was enjoying the time that he spent with Nanami, but something was bothering him. Though, he never got a hold of it. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata took a step forward. Before he knew it he was in the Chiaki-themed cafe. </p><p> </p><p>"Where do you want to sit?" Nanami's voice echoed throughout the empty-looking cafe. </p><p>"Um…  Chiaki now that I think about It, isn't this place still closed?"</p><p>"Yes, but the food supply is here."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Don't worry I know the owner, I'll pay them later."  Hinata let out a relieved sigh. </p><p>*Thank god. I thought she wanted to rob the place. That's not like her thought.* </p><p> </p><p>"Hajime?" </p><p>"Mh?" </p><p>"Where do you want to sit?" </p><p>"Oh. Yeah," Hinata stretched out his hand and lifted his Index finger, pointing to a nearby table with a Nanami figure on it. "There." </p><p> </p><p>Nanami walked past Hinata. Hinata followed. </p><p>They slowly sat down and Hinata yanked the Nanami figure off the table to take a closer look at it for the second time. </p><p>"So what do you want to eat Hajime?" </p><p>"Hmmm… I'll just have whatever you're having." </p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Nanami stood up and slowly made her way to the back of the cafe. </p><p>"By the way, how do you know exactly where the food is?"</p><p>"The owner sent me blueprints of the place and the plan of everything. 'Everything' including food."</p><p>"When exactly is this place opening up?"</p><p>"Oh, tomorrow." </p><p>"They already have employees?" </p><p>"Yeah, for a while now." </p><p>"I know this is a weird request, but could you maybe hot up the owner and ask him if he needs an employee?"</p><p>"You wanna work here?"</p><p>"Well… no, but I need money so."</p><p>"Heh. I could try to make him hire you."</p><p>"Thanks, Chiaki!"</p><p>"Mhm." </p><p>***</p><p>When Nanami got back to where Hinata was sitting, she had two plates in her hands.</p><p>"Oh, you're back! What did you bring?" </p><p>"It's sushi… Sorry, I just really craved something with rice in it."</p><p>"Oh, It's alright. It's the same for me." </p><p>Nanami placed one plate in front of Hinata and one right across the table. </p><p>"Here," Nanami started "I'll go grab the chopsticks."</p><p>*I wonder how many people will come to this cafe after it opens. I can't wait till tomorrow!* </p><p>Nanami exited the back of the cafe with four chopsticks in her left hand. She made her way to Hinata and handed over two of the chopsticks.</p><p>"Enjoy your food!" </p><p>"You sound like a waitress…" Hinata teased Nanami. </p><p>"I feel like a waitress." </p><p>"Hey, maybe you could turn up here once a month like a " special guest" or something! That will attract the customers!" </p><p>"Oh, I didn't know you were a business kinda guy."</p><p>Hinata just awkwardly giggled.</p><p>Nanami finally sat down. </p><p>"I think I'll show up here more than once a month because I like going here with you."</p><p>"..."</p><p>*Oh, god I hope I'm not as red as a tomato.*</p><p>"So anyway, do you have time to go to the library after we're finished? " Nanami finally asked after trying to phrase it for the past 20 minutes</p><p> </p><p>"... Y-yeah. Sure."</p><p>*She sounded weird.*</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They finally finished the sushi after 30 minutes of getting to know each other closer and absorbing the sushi.</p><p>"I'll go wash the plates," Hinata recommended.</p><p>"Okay then. The sinks in the back left." </p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Hinata got up, obtained the plates, and wandered to the back of the cafe.</p><p>***</p><p>Hinata sealed the entrance door and looked back at Nanami.</p><p>"Are we going back the long way, Hajime?"</p><p> </p><p>*Oh, God I can't make a choice right now!*</p><p>" U-um…  you pick!" </p><p>"Oh, okay I guess we'll see,"  Nanami said, still both of them not making a choice. </p><p> </p><p>They ended up taking the extended route, chattering the whole way to Hinata's school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know they didn't even get the ice cream lol. </p><p> </p><p>I also know this chapter doesn't really include Komaeda, but trust me the next chapters will. Like a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Oh and leave me suggestions about the storyline, writing, ect.</p><p> </p><p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>